


girls like girls like boys

by kpop-till-you-drop (gypsophilasscribbles)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Bisexual Character, Boys Kissing, Collage, Dating, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Character, Gender or Sex Swap, Girls Kissing, High School, Homosexuality, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Young Love, basketball team, football team, sprinters, tennis player - Freeform, volley ball team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/pseuds/kpop-till-you-drop
Summary: nct drabbles; they're all students at a sports university, some of them are girls.title from the Hayley Kiyoko song 'Girls like Girls'





	1. XOX

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a lot of wrong information about sports.
> 
> Volley ball team: Jaehyun, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung  
> Tennis player: WinWin  
> Football team: Yuta, dream ensemble  
> Basketball team: Johnny  
> Sprinter: Taeil

“Oh my god, please stop crying.” Ten huffs, throwing a wad of crumpled up tissues into Doyoung’s tear-streaked face. “Every single month you get like this; it’s ridiculous.” 

Doyoung hiccups, then wails, arguably, even _louder_ than before. 

Ten quickly backtracks and resumes stroking the older girl’s hair whilst shovelling tissue after tissue into her hands. 

The dormitory door opens with a soft click and Jaehyun enters, bringing a rousing rush of cooling Summer breeze with her. Ten has never been so happy to see the other girl. 

“I brought chocolate,” Jaehyun smiles, eyes curving like tiny crescent moons. “and some more tissues.” 

“I love you.” Ten laughs. 

“I love you more.” Doyoung wails. 

“I hate all of you.” Taeyong’s muffled voice filters through from behind her closed bedroom door. Affixed to the wood is a sign that says ‘No Entry’ along with several, mildly disturbing and unnecessarily graphic drawings. 

Ten makes an indignant high-pitched noise. “That, Lee Taeyong, is a barefaced lie. You _love_ me – _everyone_ loves me.” 

“Debatable.” Doyoung mumbles under her breath, quietly enough that Ten doesn’t hear her but Jaehyun, who has slid onto the sofa beside her, does. The older girl hides a giggle behind her hand, long, silky brown locks falling across her face to hide the mirth in her eyes. 

Ten looks at them suspiciously but ultimately decides it’s not worth the time to investigate and lets it go. “Okay, now that Jaehyun is here to babysit, I’m going over to Johnny’s.” she announces. 

The sound of Doyoung beginning to cry again is drowned out by a series of thuds and muttered cursing from Taeyong’s room. Her door opens wide enough for an unopened box of condoms to slide through the gap, then across the floor into the living room, along with the warning, “stay safe.” Before it slams shut again. 

The three occupants of the room stare at the box; Jaehyun and Doyoung curiously and Ten with wary thoughtfulness. After some moments of intense thought, she picks the box up off the floor and stuffs it into her bag, winking at the two on the couch. 

“Oh, don’t be disgusting.” Doyoung moans, wrinkling her nose. 

Ten shrugs, unashamed and waltzes out the door. 

“Why does Taeyong have a full box of condoms in her room?” Jaehyun asks hesitantly into the prevailing silence. 

Doyoung doesn’t have an answer. “It’s better not to question these things. Less talk about Taeyong more talk about _me_.” 

Jaehyun smiles and brushes Doyoung’s fringe from her eyes. Her hair is still brittle from being recently bleached and dyed but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind. 

“How is my beautiful girlfriend then?” 

“My uterus hurts,” Doyoung pouts. “And I have a headache from crying.” 

Jaehyun coos sympathetically and pulls Doyoung down so her head is nestled in her lap, short hair splayed out across her jeans. Jaehyun’s long, nimble fingers scratch against Doyoung’s scalp, expertly rubbing all the right places. In no time at all, Doyoung begins to relax into the couch, feeling almost sleepy. 

Something warm tickles her nose and she opens her eyes to see Jaehyun’s lips hovering just above her own. Feeling cheeky, she quickly leans up to steal kiss from her girlfriend’s soft pink lips. 

“Can you two not be disgusting in our shared space, please and thank you.” Taeyong interrupts in a bored voice, emerging from the darkness of her room. 

Doyoung sneers at her and leans in to kiss Jaehyun again, just to annoy their team captain. 

“Where are you going?” Jaehyun asks, a light blush dusting her cheeks as Doyoung pulls away with her Chapstick adorably smudged. 

“Winwin’s break is at 12:00.” Taehyung replies, hurrying out before anyone can start teasing her. 

“I thought they weren’t dating?” Jaehyun wonders aloud. 

Doyoung rolls her eyes, “Who cares,” and promptly pulls Jaehyun in for an impromptu make-out session. 

-

Taeyong never fails to feel out of place at the ice cream parlour. Her bright yellow ‘ _Captain_ ’ jumper (three sizes too big, just how she likes it) and scuffed trainers just don’t fit in amongst the pristine pastel blue and pink décor around her. Winwin, on the other hand, looks right in her element. 

She and Doyoung had bleached their hair together last weekend, then Ten had helped her dye the ends several different hues of blue, pink and purple. She looks adorable with it pinned back into Dutch braids, the soft purple apron and badge in the shape of an ice-cream cone with her name etched into it only adding to the soft aesthetic. 

Taeyong watches, sipping on a mint choc-chip milkshake, as WinWin finishes serving her last customer, tapping out for her break. 

“hello,” she says sliding into the booth beside Taeyong and immediately drawing her in for a kiss. Kissing with WinWin always made Taeyong feel like she was melting. 

Her ears burn when WinWin pulls away. 

Winwin smiles demurely as if she hadn’t just thrust her tongue down Taeyong’s throat. “mmm, minty.” She giggles. 

Taeyong worries she might actually implode. 

“How was practise yesterday?” she stammers, staring into her cup. While volleyball season was coming to an end, Tennis season was just beginning. WinWin’s practises had increased in tenfold and she had competitions every other weekend; Taeyong felt like she hardly saw her anymore. 

“It was fine,” WinWin dismisses, leaning closer to Taeyong so she can rest her head against her shoulder. “I don’t want to talk about Tennis, I want to talk about you.” she whines. 

Taeyong blushes but feels for WinWin’s hand under the table, linking their fingers; both hands were covered in callouses and rough patches but Taeyong thought they fit perfectly. 

“You know, if it rains this weekend my competition will be cancelled.” WinWin says, “Then you could come over and …”

WinWin leans in so close her lips brush against Taeyong’s ear as she whispers. Any casual observer would see no more than the innocent turn of WinWin’s lips; they would have no idea the utter filth she had just uttered into Taeyong’s ear. 

Taeyong, red faced and embarrassingly horny, tries not to choke on her milkshake when WinWin pulls away and winks at her. 

-

“Oh – fucking hell, can’t you two lock the fucking door!” Yuta yells, his hand coming up to cover his eyes. Sadly, his reactions are disappointingly slow. He’s sure he will never purge the image of Ten, sprawled across Johnny’s lap with his hands under her shirt, from his mind. 

Ten is giggling hysterically. It isn’t funny. 

“Why is it always me?” Yuta asks himself, peeking from behind his hand to see Ten has readjusted her shirt but remains sitting in Johnny’s lap. “do you have some kind of public sex kink?” 

“I mean, this is technically my room.” Johnny says with a smirk. 

“Bastard, it’s my room _too_ , why did Taeil have to go and get a single room this year – ” 

“Don’t blame me for your poor gay boner.” Ten interrupts, inspecting her nails. 

Yuta glares at her and continues. “I could have shared with him and been spared this visual assault.” 

“did you hear that?” Ten shrieked. “He just called me visually assaulting!” 

Yuta sticks his tongue out at her and grabs his football kit, existing the room before Johnny forces him to apologise. 

Even though they’re always bickering, Yuta does actually like Ten, she’s funny and a worthy opponent on the Xbox; she makes his best friend happy. If only his own non-existent love life could be like that. 

He checks his phone to see if Tail had replied to his text message yet. Alas, it remained unread. The older boy is probably asleep, exhausted from his last competition. Yuta had wanted to go and watch him run but Taeil had asked him not to. 

“I don’t want to be distracted.” He’d said, ironically distracted by his latest running time flashing on the stopwatch. 

Yuta wonders what he had meant by that. Distracted in a _i-like-you-and-can’t-focus-when-you’re-around way?_ Or distracted in a _you’re-like-my-little-brother-and-i-don’t-want-you-to-see-me-lose way?_

He sighs, slinging his bag more firmly over his shoulder. This one-sided love was giving him a headache. 

When he arrives at the pitch, his group is already there warming up. Yuta likes his job as a junior football coach, it gives him something to do whilst waiting for the season to begin. 

Mark, the captain of his under 16s team and his little gang are cute, following Yuta around with a dazed sort of hero-worship. They were pretty fun, and talented. Yuta can see them dominating in their upcoming matches. 

“We’re missing one?” he says, doing a quick headcount. 

“Jeno is running late, he had a pop quiz today.” Jaemin pipes up. 

“Alright, while we wait for him to get here, let’s start with side-steps to the penalty line and back again.” 

-

Taeil stares at his phone, typing then deleting then retyping a reply to Yuta’s message before giving up and dropping his phone onto his bed, lying back with a groan. 

His legs were still burning from practise yesterday, despite the long and gruelling ice bath he’d taken. Everything aches but worse than all of that is the nagging feeling in his gut. His misses sharing the dorm with Yuta and Johnny. At least then, he’d seen Yuta every day and never had to over-analyse socialising with him. 

Why does he have to be so awkward? 

Gingerly, Taeil picks up his phone again. 

He can do this, it’s just a text, it’s fine. 

_Yuta: Hey Taeil, how’re you feeling? 11:45_

_Taeil: Tired, can barely move without aching  13:05_

_Taeil: Maybe, you could come and keep me company? 13:07_

Fuck, why did he say that? Did he sound needy? Is he being too obvious? Crap. Anxiety bubbles in his stomach whilst he waits for a reply. He nearly drops the phone when it vibrates in his hands. 

_Yuta: I’ll come by after practise, see you soon x 13:15_

Taeil can’t help the shy smile that pulls on his lips. 


	2. if it burns, you should see a doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong thinks she's sick. WinWin thinks they're breaking up.

Doyoung and Taeyong have a strange friendship. Half of the time arguing and the other half braiding other’s hair and watching trashy TV together. 

They’ve known each other the longest out of everyone in the team, the first to be scouted and put in a room together. 

So, when Taeyong gives Doyoung a meaningful look in the changing room after practise ends, Doyoung waves Jaehyun on and waits for her captain and frenemy by the lockers. 

“I think I’m sick.” Taeyong whispers anxiously. 

“What do you mean,” Doyoung frowns, feeling Taeyong’s forehead. “you don’t feel hot?” 

“Not sick like that…” Taeyong says, then begins to blush. “Like, _down there_ …” she mutters, gesturing vaguely to her sweat-shorts. 

“like a vaginal infection?” Doyoung says bluntly and Taeyong moans, covering her face with her hand. 

“ _Do you have to be so loud_?” 

“just ask your gynaecologist on your next visits.” Doyoung says blandly, inspecting her nails; this season has butchered them but maybe her and Ten could go get a manicure at the weekend? 

When her suggestion is met with silence, Doyoung glances back at Taeyong. 

Taeyong stares at her. 

“Why are you looking at me like you don’t know what a gynaecologist is?” 

Taeyong continues staring. 

“You’ve never been to a gynaecologist?” Doyoung exclaims. 

Taeyong clamps her hand on Doyoung’s mouth, “ _quiet_. No, I don’t know how to book an appointment.” 

Doyoung smacks her hand away. “Jeez Tae, okay, I’ll book you an appointment with mine. Is that all?” 

Very quietly, mumbling down at the floor, Taeyong asks. “Will you come with me?” 

With an exaggerated sigh, Doyoung slings her arm around Taeyong’s shoulders. “I suppose.” She says, nuzzling the shorter girl’s hair to let her know she’s only teasing. 

\- 

It’s late afternoon and Ten is halfway through her calculous homework when there’s a knock on the door. She drags herself from the nest she’d made on the lounge chair and opens the door to see WinWin. “Taeyong’s not here.” She tells her. 

“Good, I wanted to speak to you guys without her.” WinWin says. “Can I come in?” 

Ten nods, moving aside. She plonks back down in the chair as Jaehyun appears, sitting down on the sofa with a cup of steaming green tea in her hands. 

“I have a dilemma.” WinWin says, flopping on the sofa next to Jaehyun. 

Ten moves her homework aside so she can give WinWin her full attention. “What’s up?” 

“Taeyong won’t have sex with me.” 

Jaehyun chokes on her tea. “I’m sorry _what_?”” she splutters. 

“She won’t have sex with me anymore,” WinWIn repeats, picking at her pleated skirt. “I don’t understand why. Every time I try to start something she gets all weird and pulls away and I don’t want to make her uncomfortable but – but…” she trails off. 

“Have you asked her about it?” Ten says. 

“Yeah,” WinWin sighs. “But she just brushes it off, says she doesn’t feel like it.” 

“maybe that’s all it is.” Jaehyun suggests. 

WinWin makes a soft whining noise. “But what if – what if it’s _me_. What if she doesn’t want _me_ anymore?”

__

To both Ten and Jaehyun’s surprise, WinWin’s eyes are welling with tears. She blinks rapidly, trying to clear them but her eyeliner begins to smudge and she doesn’t manage to hold it together for long. 

__

“ _Oh_ , WinWin.” Jaehyun exhales, sliding closer to the other girl so she can pet her hair. “I’m sure that’s not the case.” 

__

“I’m sorry.” WinWin hiccups. “I didn’t mean to get all emotional but I really like Tae, I like her a lot. I don’t want to _break up_.” Her voice cracks and she buries her face in her hands. 

__

“Woah, Woah, Woah. No one said anything about breaking up.” Ten says hurriedly. “Let’s just calm down, okay. 

__

Unfortunately, at that precise moment, the door opens and Taeyong walks in with Doyoung close behind her. Everyone sort of freezes for a second before Taeyong’s rushing to WinWin’s side. 

__

“Hey, what’s wrong, why are you crying?” 

__

Before Jaehyun or Ten can say anything, WinWin bursts out, “I don’t want to break up with you!” 

__

“What?” Taeyong gasps. 

__

“What.” Doyoung parrots. 

__

Ten and Jaehyung share a look. “We should give you guys some space.” Ten says quickly standing up. Jaehyung snags Doyoung’s hand on her way out the door, pulling her puzzled looking girlfriend with her. 

__

\- 

__

“What do you mean you don’t want to break up? Why would we be breaking up?” Taeyong asks, slightly hysterical as she kneels in front of WinWin, clasping the other girl’s hands. 

__

“You don’t want me anymore!” WinWin sobs. 

__

“That’s not true.” 

__

“Then why won’t you sleep with me?” 

__

Taeyong blushes. “It’s – it’s not you,” She finally says. “It’s me.” 

__

_“Oh my god.”_

__

“No, _no_ , not like that. I have,” she takes a deep breath. “I have an infection – the gynaecologist said I couldn’t have any kind of intercourse until it goes away – I – I was too embarrassed to tell you.” Taeyong admits, flushing furiously. 

__

A heavy silence falls over them. 

__

“you _idiot_.” WinWin whines, slapping Taeyong’s arm; it hurts. “Don’t do that to me again!” each word punctuated with another light punch to her shoulder. 

__

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong says softly, wiping one of the tear tracks from WinWin’s face. 

__

\- 

__

“Do you think we should give them more time?” Jaehyun frets as they return to the dorm. 

__

“Nah,” Ten says. “They must be done by now.” 

__

With some trepidation, they entire the dorm, only to see WinWin and Taeyong snuggled up on the couch, asleep together. 

__

“Ah.” Jaehyung smiles. 

__

Doyoung side-eyes her. “Ew.” 

__

Ten shakes her head. She’s had her fill of lesbian drama for one day. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave requests or prompts in the comments.


	3. the pointe is not the point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively, how Johnny met Ten

Ten had been dancing for as long as she could remember. Her mother signed her up to a ballet class at the civic centre when she was four and she’d been pirouetting ever since. 

“Did you hear, there’s a new boy joining today.” Yugyeom had said, fixing a stray hair from her bun into place. “Apparently he’s from America.” 

“I hope he’s good looking.” Jinyoung, one of the boys in their class, sighed. “and gay, that would be perfect.” 

Ten snorted. “ _Please_ , we all know you’re only saying that because you’re annoyed with JB again.” 

Jinyoung’s eyes blazed but before he had the chance to snipe back a reply, the door opened and a tall, handsome young man walked in. 

“Class, this is Johnny,” Their dance teacher introduced. “He’s beginning training with us from today.” 

Johnny waved. 

“ _Damn_.” Yugyeom said beneath her breath. 

Ten had to agree. Johnny was a catch. 

The end of year recital was fast approaching and everyone was desperate to be partnered with him. He received the attention with gentleman-like grace, all politeness and stammered thanks; Ten thought it was cute. 

She especially liked the pink blush that coloured his cheeks when she was picked to be his dance partner. 

-

“If you drop me one more time,” Ten huffed, rubbing her bruised thigh as they packed up for the day. “I will end you.” 

Johnny sighed in frustration. “I’m sorry, really. I’ll practise some more before we try again. Can I make it up to you?” 

Ten paused and looked up at Johnny. He was wiping a droplet of sweat from the side of his face, bronzed skin shimmering in the afternoon sunlight. He looked drop dead-gorgeous. She thought for a moment. “How?” 

“I feel like you’re a _food_ kinda girl.” Johnny said with a wry smile. 

“You’d be correct.” 

“Well, I know where to find the tastiest burger and chips in town – can I tempt you?” 

“Definitely, shower first then meet you in reception?” 

“see you there.” 

-

After a longer and gruelling practise there was nothing more satisfying that free her locks from the tight bun that’d been constricting it for the last hour, Ten thought to herself as she washed. 

The showers at the civic centre were old and the hot water didn’t really work properly. Still, she went faster than usual, spurred on by the thought of food and Johnny waiting. 

The changing rooms didn’t have a hair dryer so she did her best with her towel to soak up most of the water before she re-dressed and grabbed her bag. 

Johnny was waiting for her in reception, his damp hair swept back off his forehead in a funny little bun. Ten laughed out loud when she saw it, “Cute.” 

Johnny reacted by flipping imaginary hair over his shoulder. “I know, I’m gorgeous.” 

Laughing, they left the civic centre and headed to the bus stop. 

-

“this is better than sex,” Ten moaned 10 minutes later, stuffing another handful of cheesy chips into her mouth. 

Johnny chuckled. “I told you so, best chips in town.” 

“how’d you find this place?” Ten asked, eyeing Johnny suspiciously. “I’ve lived here all my life and I had no clue it even existed.” 

Johnny blushed. “It’s actually, um, my place. Well not mine,” he backtracked. “My parents own this diner.” 

“Whoa, that’s so cool!” Ten exclaimed. 

Johnny seemed less tense after seeing her reaction. “I think so.” He smiled. 

“Did you own a diner in America too?” Ten asked. 

“Yeah, it was way bigger than this though, looked a lot better too – wanna see some picture?” 

“Definitely!” 

Johnny pulled put his phone and began scrolling through his feed. Their last Diner did look much more modern than the one they were currently sitting in. “I think I prefer this one.” Ten said. “Vintage is more my style.” 

Johnny laughed. 

“So, how come you moved?” Ten asked curiously. 

“I applied for a scholarship to that Sports academy up the road,” Johnny explained. “When I got in, my parents packed up and came over too.” 

“No way, I’m going to apply to the sports academy next year!” Ten said excitedly. “that’s pretty cool of your parents too, they must love you a lot.” 

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool people.” Johnny said, looking over to the Diner counter where I woman who Ten assumed was his mother was wiping down the counter. When she noticed them looking over, she waved. 

Ten smiled and waved back. “Well, aren’t you going to introduce me?” 

-

It became tradition, that after a long day of rehearsal, the pair would head over the diner. After eating with Johnny and his family on numerous occasion Ten finally convinced him to come to her house for a change. 

“My mum wants to know who I’ve been spending all this time with.” She said, linking her arm with Johnny’s as they left the civic centre together. 

Ten’s mum was thrilled to finally meet Johnny, welcoming him into their little apartment with open arms. 

“I hope you’re hungry,” she said, darting around the kitchen. “I’ve made Ten’s favourite tonight.” 

“I thought I made your favourite food?” Johnny gasped, turning to Ten in mock offense. 

“Sorry, nothing can beat mum’s casserole. You’re my favourite person though.” Ten assures him with a wink. 

Dinner is full of Ten and Johnny’s usual banter, with Ten’s mum interjecting here and there. 

“What’re your plans for school Johnny?” 

“How’re you feeling about the ballet recital?” 

“You must come round again.” 

At the end of the night, Ten led Johnny to the front door. “Thanks for coming,” she said, leaning on the door frame as he put on his shoes. 

“Thanks for inviting me, your mum’s really nice.” He said. 

They paused as Johnny stood in the doorway, just looking at each other. After a minute of silence, they both burst into embarrassed laughter. Ten loved the way Johnny’s cheeks flushed as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “see you Monday?” he asked. 

“Sure thing.” Ten replied, waving him goodbye, sure her own face was red as a fire truck. 

She closed the door and headed back into the lounge where her mother was sitting on the sofa, watching TV. 

“ _So_ ,” Ten said, slouching beside her. “What did you think?” 

Her mother thought for a moment. “He’s a lovely boy, good manners – not bad looking either.” Then she pursed her lips. “Maybe you should tone it down a little though.” 

Ten frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“I love you to bits, but you do come on very strong. You don’t want Johnny thinking the wrong things about you.” Her mother scolded. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Ten exhaled. “Okay.” 

As she lay in bed that night, for the first time ever she thought about all her and Johnny’s interactions, analysing each aspect of them till she’d worked herself into a tizzy. 

Was she coming on too strong, did he think she was easy? 

She groaned into her pillow. 

Her head hurt and she didn’t want to think about it. maybe some time apart was necessary to get some perspective? 

-

After an awkward week of strategically avoiding Johnny he finally cornered her outside the changing rooms. 

“Are you avoiding me?” he asked, straight to the point. 

“Kinda, yeah?” Ten replied, blushing. 

Johnny frowned, and she immediately felt bad. 

“Why?” 

“I was embarrassed.” 

“I don’t follow.” 

“I thought that maybe, I was giving you the wrong impression about me?” 

Johnny’s face looked crestfallen, and Ten’s heart clenched. 

“Then I’m sorry, clearly I misunderstood. I thought you were interested but obviously I was wrong –”

“No!” Ten shouts, interrupting him. “No, you didn’t misunderstand, I am interested. I just didn’t want you to think I was easy.” She explained. 

“Easy?” 

“Yeah… You don’t think I’m – too _sexually aggressive_?”

“No, I think you’re a woman who knows what she wants. I like that you’re open and blunt and funny and cute. I like _you_.”

“I like me too.” 

“See, you’re one of the coolest people I’ve evet met and I would really, really, like to take you out sometime.” 

Ten smiled. “I think we can arrange that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who/What should I write about next? leave your suggestions in the comments


	4. Legless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teenagers who can't hold their alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited so please excuse any mistakes

“I’m drunk.” Jaehyun laughed, snorting in a very un-Jaehyun like manner against Doyoung’s neck. 

“We’re all drunk.” Doyoung told her, taking another gulp of the concoction in her cup. Yuta had handed her the potent mix only a few minutes ago but she was already reeling. Her face scrunched up at the bitter taste; Jaehyun giggled. 

It was a cool summer evening and since no one had any competitions coming up they’d decided to go to a secluded woodland area on campus and act like the delinquent youths they were. 

Taeil and Yuta were sitting beside the drink cooler. Doyoung couldn’t tell if the rosy blush creeping across Yuta’s cheeks was from the alcohol, or the fact that Taeil was giving him so much of his undivided attention. She watched as Taeil’s hand moved from where it had been resting innocently on Yuta’s knee his thigh, where it remained with dubious intent. 

She quickly looked away, feeling slightly repulsed. Males and male genitalia were foreign ground to her and she did not wish to be acquainted with them. 

Ten, like the lightweight she was, had consumed two beers before becoming so intoxicated she couldn’t even stand straight. Johnny had persuaded her that sitting in his lap would be a better idea than trying to dance. She was now leaning back against his chest, his jumper wrapped about the pair of them, making them look like some kind of fleecy amalgamate. 

He leaned down to whisper something in her ear and she giggled. 

With trepidation, Doyoung glanced to her right, fearful that she might see her team captain in a compromising situation but was pleasantly surprised. 

Taeyong was sitting cross-legged, with WinWin resting her head in her girlfriend’s lap. There was a small patch of flowers growing from the ground where they’d sat and the pair seemed to be plucking them up to make flower crowns. 

It was always a little disconcerting to see their usual tsundere, reserved leader acting like a lovesick high-schooler – even though she was exactly that. 

Doyoung was suddenly distracted from her train of thought, when Jaehyun decided it would be a good idea to suck a large and slightly painful hickey into the side of her neck. Doyoung only just managed to clamp her teeth down on her lip before any embarrassing noises could escape, staring in shock at her girlfriend. 

Jaehyun simply grinned like the cat who got the cream and leaned in to kiss Doyoung. 

“I like you.” she said, blinking rapidly. “I like you _so_ much. I like your cute eyes and your cute lips and your cute nose…”

“I like these too.” She finished with a mischievous grin, cupping Doyoung’s modest sized breasts in her hands. 

Doyoung let out an undignified squeal. 

Jaehyun cackled, pulling Doyoung closer by the fabric of her shirt, capturing her lips and slipping her tongue into Doyoung’s mouth. She tasted like bourbon, expensive bourbon; Doyoung wondered if her girlfriend had been pinching things from her parent’s alcohol cabinet again. 

“Okay, alright – let’s keep it PG.” Taeil hurriedly interrupted when Jaehyun’s hands start to wander beneath the folds Doyoung’s skirt. The pair pulled apart; Doyoung was tomato red, her face hot. 

“We should probably head back anyway,” Johnny sighed, helping Ten stand up. She wobbled precariously on her feet, swaying backwards. 

Johnny laughed, helping her stay upright before he was struck with an idea. “Hold on tight.” He warned, kneeling down so Ten could clamber onto his back. 

“Woah! It’s so high!” Ten squeaked excitedly. 

Winwin sniggered, brushing off her jeans, then extending her hand out for Taeyong to take, pulling her girlfriend up. Taeyong’s skin was olive from the hours spent practising in the hot summer sun. Winwin frowned at her own pale hands; she wished she could tan, but she only burnt. Taeyong took her hand, squeezing it gentle. “Come on, everyone’s leaving.” 

Winwin looked up to see that Taeyong was right, the others had started walking. 

“Something wrong?” Taeyong asked when Winwin still didn’t move. 

She let out a surprised little gasp when Winwin leant in and kissed her. She drew back with a smile. “Not anymore.” 

Taeyong rolled her eyes, tugging Winwin along by the hand; embarrassed but smiling. 

-

By the time they made it back to the dorms, Yuta was leaning heavily against Taeil’s side. 

“will you be alright getting him to his room?” Johnny asked. He’d offer to take his roommate himself but Ten had fallen asleep on his back and he knew when she woke up she’d be clinging to him like glue; she was always especially cuddly when she was drunk. He wanted to make sure she was tucked up in bed with water and painkillers before he left her to sleep. 

Taeil waved him on, bidding the others goodnight. 

“Come on you.” He addressed Yuta. “We’ve got two flights of stairs to climb.” 

Yuta groaned mournfully against Taeil’s neck, sending a shiver down him spine. He tried to shake off the hot sensation, focusing on keeping Yuta upright. 

It was a struggle but they made it into the apartment without any accidents or casualties. Taeil set Yuta down on the sofa, intending to leave him there whilst he fetches a glass of water, but as he turned to go, Yuta grabbed hold of the back of his shirt. 

The sudden movement took him by surprise and Taeils alcohol-muddles brain doesn’t react fast enough. He toppled, ungracefully, into Yuta’s lap and found himself gazing up into Yuta’s eyes. 

“Taeil,” Yuta said, words slightly slurred. “I like you.” 

“I like you too Yuta.” 

“No,” Yuta whined, shaking his head. “I _like_ like you!” 

Taeil bites his lip. “I _like_ like you too silly.” 

Yuta’s face turned blotchy red, eyes widening as if he couldn’t believe what he had heard. 

“Now wait here whilst I get you some water.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short and sorry it's taken so long, university is ab absolute killer.
> 
> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated; feel free to request stuff as well!


	5. Jaehyun's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Jaehyun spend the morning of Jaehyun's birthday together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update was supposed to be a continuation of Legless but then I remembered that it's Jaehyun's birthday today and I wanted to write something for it! 
> 
> unedited and unchecked.

Jaehyun was not used to celebrating her birthday. 

Her mother had walked out when she was eleven and her father had never quite been the same after that; neither had Jaehyun but at least she had some form of escape through sport. Her father worked the weekdays, drank on the weekends and barely existed for about four years. 

It was unfortunate that Jaehyun’s birthday was also Valentine’s Day, a day when her father missed her mother acutely. 

Eventually her father remarried, and became mostly human once more. Jaehyun began counselling every week, because she was ‘special snowflake’ with attachment issues. 

Before, she always felt lonely, especially so on her birthday. A day about love – something she craved but had never adequately received. 

That all changed when she met Doyoung. 

-

Jaehyun wakes in the morning with a warm body pressed against her. Doyoung is snoring, plump lips lax as she nuzzles against Jaehyun’s chest, snuffling adorably. Her face scrunches up and Doyoung opens her eyes. 

She smiles. “Good morning birthday girl.” 

Jaehyun laughs, kissing Doyoung’s forehead. She’s so soft in the morning, body relaxed and limp from sleep. 

“I have something for you,” Doyoung tells her, pulling away to route around under her bed. 

They’d fallen asleep watching episodes of Gilmore Girls the night before in Doyoung’s room; Jaehyun now sees it was a clever ploy to convince her to spent her birthday in bed. 

“First, there’s these.” Doyoung says, pulling out a large, fancy looking box of chocolates. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Jaehyun grins, taking the gift and beckoning Doyoung in for a kiss. “thank you. I left yours in my room.” She pouts. 

“We can get it later,” Doyoung assures him, pressing another brief kiss to Jaehyun’s dry lips. “There is also this, Happy Birthday!” 

“You really didn’t have to.” Jaehyun can’t help blushing. She still isn’t used to getting Doyoung’s undivided, undiluted affection. 

Doyoung rolls her eyes. “Just open it would you.” 

Jaehyun takes the large big gift bag Doyoung presents her with; there are three packages inside. 

“ _Three_?”

“Just open it!” Doyoung laughs. 

The first package is wrapped in pink crepe paper. Jaehyun carefully unfolds it to find several items of lacy lingerie packaged inside. She can’t help laughing. 

“Okay, so that gift was also a little bit for me as well as for you.” Doyoung admits. “They’re pretty though, right?” 

“Yeah, I like them.” Jaehyun assures her with a smile. 

She moves onto the second package, a sphere shapes parcels. She unwraps it reveal a Lush bath bomb. “Oh! It smells amazing.” She grins. “Thank you.” 

“The last one is from everyone. Because we all love you.” 

Jaehyun’s throat feels tight. 

She unwraps the final package. It’s a fancy looking square black box; with some trepidation, she opens it. 

Inside is a Pandora bracelet, adorned with several charms. “There’s one charm for each of us, and the pink one is you.” Doyoung explains. 

Jaehyun smiles so wide her mouth hurts. She feels tears fill her eyes and desperately tries to blink them away. 

“Oh my _God_ , don’t cry!’ Doyoung laughs, wrapping her arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders and pulling her into a hug. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just really, really sweet. I love it.” Jaehyun hiccups. “Help me put it on.” 

Doyoung does as she’s asked, for once, and help attach the bracelet around Jaehyun’s wrist. 

Jaehyun takes Doyoung’s face is her hands, gently cupping her cheek. “Thank you, this is the best birthday ever.” She leans in, capturing Doyoung’s lips with her own. 

They deepen the kiss, Jaehyun’s hands wondering underneath Doyoung’s sleep shirts. With a groan, Doyoung pulls away. “We can’t.” 

“What – why?” 

“Ten’s planned a surprise party for you, we have to be there in like, 10 minutes.” 

“well, then, I better get dressed.” Jaehyun smiles demurely, picking up the lingerie that she’s left on the bed. 

“You’re actually trying to kill me.” Doyoung whines, falling back onto the bed. 

Jaehyun winks and disappears into the bathroom to get dressed. 

They can resume afterwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> Feel free to request something or leave a prompt in the comments!


End file.
